


Remembering Us

by TarableTaralynn



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarableTaralynn/pseuds/TarableTaralynn
Summary: Anthony Padilla is secretly in love with his best friend Ian Hecox, they've known each other since the sixth grade and have been through so much together including starting their popular YouTube channel Smosh; none of their friends knew about his love. Then one night Anthony receives a phone call from the hospital telling him that Ian had been in a serious car accident. Ian survives but is left with amnesia, he can't remember anything. The night Ian is released from the hospital, they have a welcome home party and after everyone leaves, Lasercorn; the only one who knows about Anthony's love, stays behind to help clean up and talks to Anthony giving him the idea to fake a relationship with Ian. At first, he refuses, but gives into his selfish wants and lies to Ian. Things are going well, until one night Ian gets his memory back and is hurt by what Anthony did, he ends his friendship with both Anthony and Lasercorn and moves in with Joven. Days later, Lasercorn talks to Ian and fixes their friendship, and tells him about Anthony's love. Eventually, Ian goes to talk to Anthony and they have a long talk and Ian tells Anthony that he loves him too and they finally get together, something they both have wanted for so long.





	1. Chapter 1

Laughter rang out in the room, bringing his count to 20 laughs, 15 smiles, and one wink which all equaled...complete and utter _misery_! Love was exactly like everything he had ever read about it, or seen in movies and it sucked! It sucked because he was totally and completely in love with his best friend and no one; especially them knew it! They were completely oblivious to his love, all because he was too much of a coward to tell them, he was afraid he'd lose them if they didn't feel the same and that thought paralyzed him, he was safer suffering in silence!

He sat watching as his 13 friends/co-workers laughed at something one of them said, he wasn't sure what was said he was too busy lost in his thoughts about the person he's loved for years now that he didn't notice anything else. He was in _hell_ to put it plainly! He wanted to tell his best friend how he felt and tried a few times thinking he could get over being a coward, but no matter how much he practiced and thought he was ready he lost his courage the minute he was in the same room as them. Yep, like he's said before love _sucked_! He was pulled out of his thoughts when the one he loved sat down beside him, and their legs accidentally touched. At that simple, innocent touch his body reacted on its own, he closed his eyes shut tight as he tried to get control of his traitorous body! He hated how even an innocent, little touch did that to him! Suddenly the person put their hand on his back causing him to squirm as he turned to look into the blue eyes of his best friend.

"So?" His friend asked smiling, oblivious to the fact he was driving him insane.

"Sure, sounds good man!" He quickly answered completely unsure of the question.

" _Really_? So, you want to go _streaking_?"

" _What_? No! What the hell..."

"I knew you weren't listening!"

"I'm busted aren't I?" He asked smiling.

"Oh yeah! What's going on? It's not like you to space out like that."

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted!" He lied hoping they bought it.

"You sure?"

"Positive. What did you really ask me?"

"I asked if you were ready to go home?"

"Uh...yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, just let me go grab my jacket, I'll meet you at your car. Bye guys!"

"Cool! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Night, Ian, night, Anthony!" Their friends Mari Takahashi, David (Lasercorn) Moss, Joshua (Joven) Ovenshire, Matt (Sohinki) Sohinki, Wes Johnson, Amra (Flitz) Ricketts, Damien Haas, Shayne Topp, Courtney Miller, Noah Grossman, Keith Leak, and Olivia Sui said together.

After saying goodbye Anthony headed to his car to wait for Ian and try to get himself under control. He unlocked his car and got in leaning his head back against the seat closing his eyes, immediately Ian's face came to him like it always did! He was completely in love with Ian and he was miserable! He was all he thought about, dreamt about, and wanted! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Ian got in smiling.

"Hey, you want to order pizza when we get home? I'm starved!" Ian asked putting on his seatbelt.

"Or we could stop for dinner on the way home?" Anthony suggested.

"Yeah, I like _your_ idea better!" Ian said laughing as Anthony started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

****Three Months Later**:**

Thunder echoed, as lightning lit up the night sky. Rain fell heavily as he lay in bed trying and failing to sleep, it wasn't the storm keeping him from sleep it was another dream about Ian! He wished he could just tell Ian of his love, but the fear of losing him completely if he didn't feel the same was bigger than his love! He decided to get a drink, so he got up and headed for the kitchen, the house was quiet he wasn't sure if Ian was home yet from work. He had stayed late to edit their latest video; Anthony decided to check Ian's room on his way back to bed. He had just reached the kitchen and opened the fridge when the phone rang, he answered it without thinking.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Anthony Padilla?" Asked an unfamiliar female voice.

"Yes, who's this?" He asked confused.

"Sir, my name is Katie Greene; I'm a nurse at Mercy General Hospital. Do you know a Mr. Ian Hecox?"

"Yes, he's my best friend!" Anthony answered.

"Mr. Padilla, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr. Hecox has been involved in a serious car accident. We need you to come down here as soon as you can."

"Ac... _accident_? Is he _okay_?" Anthony asked scared, gripping the phone so tight his knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you any information he's still with the doctor." She answered.

"Can you at least tell me if he's _alive_?" Anthony begged, suddenly feeling like he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry sir, he's..."

"Still in with the Doctor!" Anthony said angrily cutting her off. "I'll be right there!"

15 minutes later, after calling Mari first, Anthony rushed through the doors of the hospital, he raced to the front desk, and trying to stay calm he spoke.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

"Yes?" The woman asked as she continued typing without looking at him.

"I was told my friend was here!"

"Name?" She sighed visibly annoyed he was interrupting her work.

"Ian Hecox."

"Spell the last name."

"H-E-C-O-X, his first name is Ian!"

"Here he is...he's still with the Doctor. If you have a seat in the waiting room his doctor will talk to you as soon as he can."

"Can you at least tell me if he's _alive_?" Anthony asked frustrated, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He's still with the Doctor, I _can't_ tell you anything." She repeated annoyed, as she looked at him.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with this hospital?" Anthony yelled having had enough. "All I want to know is if my best friend is alive and no one will tell me a _damn_ thing!" He was scared and frustrated.

"You need to calm down sir!" The nurse ordered firmly. "If you don't I'll call security and have you removed from the hospital."

"I'm _not_ going to calm down until..." Anthony began, but was cut off by his name being called behind him.

"Anthony!"

"You're here!" Anthony said relieved seeing Mari and the others come in.

"How is he?" Mari asked as they hugged him.

"I...I _don't_ know! No one will tell me anything! They just keep telling me to wait in the waiting room, the Doctor's still with him!"

"Okay, come on let's go to the waiting room there's nothing we can do anyway." Courtney said gently, as she took his hand.

It had been an hour since they arrived and they still hadn't spoken to anyone, Anthony was so scared he'd lose Ian. He couldn't imagine life without Ian; his heart physically hurt to think that. He looked out the window, the same window he's been staring out of since they got there. He felt like he was going insane not knowing anything. He was about to go find someone when the doors opened and a young, male Doctor came in, he looked around at them and Anthony froze afraid of what he was about to tell them, the Doctor spoke.

"Are you here for Ian Hecox?"

"Yes, we are!" Anthony answered as they all stood in front of the Doctor, Mari and Olivia took his hands.

"I'm Doctor Wright, I looked after Mr. Hecox when he was brought in."

"H...how is he?" Anthony asked, voice barely above a whisper, fear gripping his heart.

"He's _alive_ , and stable for now. He has a long list of injuries though, for starters he has multiple bruises and cuts all over his body; most didn't need stitches only two did, the one on his forehead and the one on his chin. He broke his nose, right arm, and left leg, we had to do surgery on his leg. He broke two ribs and thankfully has _no_ internal injuries, which I believe was due to wearing his seatbelt."

"Will he be okay?" Anthony asked nervously.

"Even though none of his injuries I told you about are life-threatening, I'm still concerned about his head injury."

"What? _Why_?" Lasercorn asked, all of them scared.

"When he crashed he hit his head quite hard. We did a scan and there's no visible signs of brain trauma; no bleeding or swelling. I'm afraid though he's in a coma and unresponsive, and until he wakes up we _won't_ know for sure if there's any brain damage." Dr. Wright answered.

"Brain...damage." Anthony repeated feeling his knees go weak.

"Can we see him?" Joven asked.

"Yes, but for tonight I'd like only one of you to go in. I'll send a nurse in to take you to his room."

"Thank you, Doctor." Mari said as he left.

"This _can't_ be happening!" Anthony said close to tears. "Not to _him_ , dammit!"

"He's a fighter, Anthony! He'll be okay, he needs us to be strong for him right now!" Mari said hugging him, Anthony nodded praying she was right.

"Excuse me, Doctor Wright asked me to take you to Mr. Hecox's room. Which one of you will be going in?" The pretty nurse asked.

" _You_ go, Anthony, let him know we're all here for him okay?" Damien said gently, as they hugged him.

"I will Damien, thanks." Anthony said as he took a deep breath and followed the nurse to Ian's room.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and their friends stay by Ian's side while he's unconscious in the hospital. A week after the accident, Anthony and Lasercorn are alone with Ian and they talk, Lasercorn tells him that he knows about his love, but promises to keep it a secret, even though he thinks he should tell Ian. Later that day, Ian finally wakes up, but things don't turn out well for him, as they quickly discover that Ian has amnesia and he can't remember who anyone, including himself, is.

A few minutes later he stood outside Ian's room, he didn't know if he could go in knowing he'd see his best friend, the man he _loved_ laying there fighting for his life. The pretty, young nurse noticed his hesitation and smiled sadly as she spoke gently, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"I _know_ it's hard, but he _needs_ you right now. Do you want me to go get your friends?"

"No, I'm okay. You're right he _needs_ me." Anthony answered quietly, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Come on." She said opening the door and went inside followed by Anthony.

" _Ian_." Anthony whispered as he looked at him lying in the bed, he had so many tubes and wires attached to him, he looked so small and pale, he looked horrible, and he was so... _still_. Anthony had _never_ seen him that still before and if it wasn't for the monitor showing his heartbeat Anthony would think he was _dead_!

"He _looks_ worse than he _is_. You can sit and talk to him."

"Can...can he hear me?" Anthony asked sitting beside the bed and took Ian's hand.

"It's been _proven_ that people in a coma _can_ hear their loved ones."

"What's your name?" Anthony asked.

"It's Sara, what's yours?" She answered as she checked on Ian.

"Anthony." He answered as he stared at Ian sadly.

"Anthony, I'm a true believer that _love_ can do things even Doctors _can't_ do!"

"What? _Love_?"

"I know you _love_ him, don't you?" She asked gently looking at him.

" _Me_? No, I...we're only best _friends_!" Anthony stuttered, avoiding her eyes.

"Yes, you do." She said gently as she brushed the hair off Ian's forehead.

"Am...am I that _obvious_?" He asked looking at her.

"No, it's in your _eyes_." She answered. "He doesn't know does he?"

"No, no one does. And now he might _never_ know!" Anthony answered, his voice shaking as he stared at Ian again.

"Don't give up on him yet Anthony, he's _strong_ he'll fight to come back!"

"You're _right_ Sara, thanks."

"You're welcome. I have to go, but if you need me just page me and I'll be here."

"Thanks." He said as she left. "I don't know if you can hear me Ian, but I'm here and so are our Smosh family. _Fight_ Ian, fight like you've _never_ fought before, please. I... _we_ need you!" He begged as his tears fell silently, he _couldn't_ lose Ian!

****A Week Later**:**

It had been seven days, 168 hours, and 420 minutes since he had found out about the accident. There had been _no_ change at all with Ian; not even a tiny one, so he sat by Ian's bed waiting for him to open his eyes and come back to him. He _refused_ to leave Ian's side, he _knew_ chances were high that when Ian woke there could be brain damage, but he _didn't_ care he loved him and he'd take care of Ian for the rest of his life he needed to. All he cared about was Ian waking up! He sat watching the still form of his best friend and felt tears threaten to fall again, but he _refused_ to cry wanting to be _strong_ for Ian. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, it opened and their Smosh family came in he stood and hugged each of them.

"Morning, Anthony." Mari greeted him. "How is he this morning?" She asked as she went up to Ian and kissed his cheek.

"The same." Anthony answered sighing sadly looking at Ian.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Shayne asked.

"Umm...no, I'm _not_ really hungry." He answered.

"How about a coffee then?" Noah suggested. "I'll make a coffee run."

"Sure." Anthony agreed.

"I'll come with you." Joven said.

"Me too, I skipped breakfast." Sohinki added, everyone except Lasercorn and Anthony decided to go too.

"Lasercorn? Anthony?" Keith asked.

"Nah, I'll stay here." Anthony answered.

"I'll keep him company." Lasercorn added.

"Okay, we'll bring you guys back coffees." Flitz said, before they left.  
  
Once gone Lasercorn sat by the bed while Anthony fixed Ian's blanket before he sat beside Lasercorn, neither spoke for a few minutes until Lasercorn finally did.

"You should _tell_ him, Anthony." Lasercorn said quietly.

"Tell _who_ what?" Anthony asked confused.

" _Ian_ , you should tell him how much you _love_ him." Lasercorn said gently.

"Of course I love him...he's like a _brother_ to me! He already knows that!" Anthony answered.

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Lasercorn said smiling.

"Did you hit your head recently David?" Anthony asked nervously.

"Anthony, look, I'm _not_ stupid or blind!"

"Wow, thanks for clearing that up for me!" Anthony said laughing.

"Ha, ha, Anthony! I mean I know you love him; it's in your _eyes_! What I _don't_ understand though is _why_ you haven't told him?"

"I haven't told him, because there's _nothing_ to tell!" Anthony lied.

"No one knows except me I swear! I figured it out after a Game Bang, I just want you guys to be happy!"

"What _exactly_ are you trying to say?" Anthony asked. 

"I'm saying I'm _cool_ with it! So, you can _quit_ bullshitting me and just tell me what I already know! You're in _love_ with Ian!"

"David, I...I'm in _love_ with Ian!" Anthony finally admitted and it felt _good_. "How long have you known?"

"Umm...two years at least!"

" _What_? You haven't said anything to anyone?"

"Look, Anthony, you guys are two of my best friends, it wasn't my place to say anything!"

"Thanks, David!" Anthony said hugging him. 

"Sorry, we took so long!" Mari said as they returned. "Some of the guys just _had_ to have the _never-ending_ breakfast!"

" _Coffee_!" Lasercorn said smiling as she handed out the coffees.

"Thanks." Anthony said smiling as he took his, as he drank it he looked at his friends and wondered if he should tell them too. He met Lasercorn's eyes, he smirked at Anthony and he decided he'd keep his secret a little longer.

A couple of hours later Mari had convinced Anthony to get some fresh air, he, of course, _refused_ at first, but eventually gave in and Lasercorn went with him. 10 minutes after they left, as the others were talking, Ian woke up, no one noticed at first until when Olivia went to fix his blanket she saw him awake she smiled so happy to see him she spoke.

"Ian, you're _awake_!" She said hugging him.

"You had us all _worried_ man!" Sohinki said hugging him.

"Welcome back, Ian!" Joven added hugging him too. "I'll go get your doctor." He said as he quickly left, as the others hugged him too.

"Mr. Hecox welcome back! You had all of us _very_ worried!" Dr. Wright said smiling when he arrived 10 minutes later, followed by Joven. "I'll do a quick exam, and then we'll see about removing that tube."

"We'll be right outside, Ian." Wes said smiling as they left.

10 minutes later the exam was done, and the tube removed, but Dr. Wright noticed something seemed _off_ with Ian when he talked to him, it wasn't until Ian spoke that he realized _what_ it was exactly.

"Dr. Wright?" Ian said quietly.

"Yes?" Dr. Wright answered as he finished writing in Ian's chart and looked at him.

"Can...can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Who... _who_ were those people? And _why_ does everyone keep calling me _Ian_?"

"You don't remember _anything_?" Dr. Wright asked gently.

"No, and it's really _freaking_ me out!" Ian answered upset.

"For starters, your name is Ian Hecox, and those people are your friends. Ian, I'd like to run some tests on you to be sure, but I believe you have amnesia."

" _Amnesia_?" Ian asked confused.

"To put it plainly, it's a loss of memory from trauma to the head."

"Oh." Ian said quietly, as he stared at the bed, playing with his hands. 

"Let me go explain it to your friends and I'll be back to do the tests okay?"

"Okay."

Dr. Wright left the room and found the others sitting outside the door, seeing him they stood and he joined them all of them could feel something was wrong and became nervous.

"How is he?" Sohinki asked.

"As I thought there would be, his head injury is causing us _problems_ I'm afraid." Dr. Wright answered gently.

"Problems? Like _what_?" Mari asked nervously.

"I'm afraid Ian has amnesia."

" _Amnesia_? Are you _positive_?" Shayne asked.

"Not 100% no, I'm going to run some tests that will tell us for certain."

"So, there's a possibility he's fine?" Courtney asked.

"Honestly, from what I've seen the chances are slim." Dr. Wright answered sighing, he hated giving patient's families news like this.

"But there _is_ a chance?" Flitz asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, let's _not_ worry until you've done the tests and know for _certain_!" Damien said trying to keep everyone optimistic.

"I'll go do the tests now, we'll know for sure in a half-hour."

"Thanks, Dr. Wright." Noah said, as he returned to Ian's room.

A half-hour later Anthony and Lasercorn returned, as they neared Ian's room they saw the others talking quietly in the hall. Seeing them Anthony _knew_ something was wrong, he rushed to them and spoke scared.

"What is it? What's going on? Is Ian _okay_?"

"Anthony, Ian..." Mari began, but was cut off by Anthony.

"No, no, _no_! He _can't_ be..." Anthony said cutting her off, he couldn't finish thinking Ian was dead, his tears fell, and he felt his knees give out, Lasercorn grabbed him before he fell.

"Anthony he _isn't_ dead! He's _awake_ , but..." Courtney began, but before she could finish Anthony rushed into Ian's room followed by the others.

"Ian, you're _awake_!" Anthony said hugging him so happy, until he realized Ian didn't hug him back, he was cold to him. "Ian, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Padilla, Ian doesn't remember anyone or anything. After doing some tests I've discovered he has amnesia." Dr. Wright said gently.

" _Amnesia_? Are...are you sure?" Anthony asked his heart breaking Ian _didn't_ know who he was.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Other than that though he's healing very well, and I'll release him in a day or two, if he continues to heal with _no_ problems. I have to go do my rounds, but I'll be back in a couple of hours to check on him." Dr. Wright said as he left.

"Dr. Wright?" Anthony called to him as he joined the Doctor in the hall, the others came with him.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering how long his amnesia will last?" Anthony asked.

"Mr. Padilla, I've had a few amnesia cases in my career, and it's _impossible_ to tell for certain how long it will last. I wish I could give you a definite answer, but I can't I'm sorry. It could last hours, days, weeks, months, or..."

" _Years_?" Anthony asked cutting him off.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You must remember that even though it's hard for all of _you_ think about how _Ian_ feels. He's confused and has no memories of himself or his life, he's scared and feels alone." Dr. Wright explained gently.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Lasercorn asked.

"Show him pictures, and items, tell him stories about his life. Most importantly though, be _patient_ , don't push or rush him, and don't get angry or frustrated with him or his progress! His memory _will_ come back; you just need to be there for him and help him find his way back."

"Okay, thank you, Dr. Wright." Anthony said as they shook hands and he left.

"Now what do we do?" Sohinki asked.

"We do what Dr. Wright said! We help Ian find his way back to us!" Anthony answered as he put on a fake smile and went back to Ian, he didn't care how long it took he _would_ help Ian get his memory back!

  
  
**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days later, Ian's memory still hasn't come back and he feels horrible about it. He's released from the hospital and the Smosh family comes to their house for a welcome home dinner, after it ends Lasercorn stays behind to help clean up. Lasercorn talks to Anthony and tells him that he should pretend that him and Ian are in a relationship. At first, Anthony refuses to do it, but later that night, Ian comes to his room and they talk, having Ian so close Anthony gives in and lies to him. They share their first kiss and even though it's a lie, Anthony can't help, but feel happy; he has wanted this for so damn long.

****Days Later**:**  
  
Ian stayed in the hospital for two days, Anthony still refused to leave his side, he didn't want to rush Ian, so he decided to wait until Ian was at home before he started to help bring his memory back. While at the hospital, Ian was distant when the rest of the Smosh family was there, but when they were alone Ian would ask Anthony questions and he'd answer them. He wanted to tell Ian so _badly_ that he loved him, but couldn't especially with his amnesia, he didn't want to put any extra stress or pressure on him. Finally, Ian was home, Anthony had picked him up at the hospital bringing a change of clothes for him; they left the hospital and went home. The rest of the Smosh family were coming over later for dinner, so Anthony gave Ian a tour of the house, but as they went to each room nothing was familiar to him and his feelings of frustration grew. Since waking up in the hospital his mind was a complete blank, he didn't remember _who_ he was or _anything_ about his life, but from what Anthony's told him his life sounded great and so were their friends...he only wished he could remember something! By the time they made it to his room Ian was feeling more lost than ever, he faked a smile for Anthony though, he could tell he cared a lot about him and didn't want him to worry. Anthony left so Ian laid down on his bed looking around, nothing in the room helped and he felt hopeless! An hour later, Anthony knocked on his door, Ian sat up as he came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The others will be here soon, you want some help getting to the living room?"

"Sure, thanks." Ian answered quietly, as they got up and left the room.

"I hope you're hungry? I ordered dinner and Lasercorn's picking it up on the way."

"I'm starving!" Ian answered as the doorbell rang.

"Good, that's them." Anthony said smiling as he answered the door.  
  


****Later**:**

Throughout dinner they talked and laughed, telling Ian stories about him and his life, Ian faked his smile though, nothing sounded familiar and it only added to his frustration. After dinner, they showed him pictures and home movies, still, Ian remembered nothing and finally had enough.

"I'm really tired, I think I'll go to bed." Ian spoke getting up using his crutch.

"Oh, okay. Need any help?" Anthony asked.

"No, I'm good you guys hang out."

"You sure?" Sohinki asked.

"Positive, night, guys." Ian said leaving the room, Anthony watched him leave he _knew_ something was wrong.

"Maybe we should go too, let Ian get some rest." Mari said smiling.

"Yeah, night, Anthony." Joven said as they all hugged him, except Lasercorn.

"I'm going to stay and help clean up, see you guys tomorrow." Lasercorn said smiling.

"Night, guys." Olivia said as they hugged once more and left.

After cleaning up Anthony made them coffee and they sat on the couch with their cups watching TV, neither spoke until Lasercorn turned off the TV, confused Anthony turned to him as Lasercorn spoke.

"Remember our conversation in the hospital?" Lasercorn asked.

"Want to be more specific?" Anthony asked confused.

"About telling Ian you love him?"

"What about it?" Anthony asked taking a drink of his coffee.

"You should do it." Lasercorn answered smiling, Anthony choked.

" _What_? Are you _insane_? That is the _last_ thing I'm going to do!"

"Hang on, before you blow it off just hear me out."

"Alright, I'm listening." Anthony said.

"Okay...now is the _perfect_ time to tell him! You could tell Ian you guys are in a relationship, it's perfect man he doesn't know the truth." Lasercorn said smiling.

"Yep, you've lost your damn mind! There's _no_ damn way! I could _never_ do that to Ian." Anthony answered.

"Anthony, think about it. Now's your chance to have the relationship you've always wanted, with the man you've always wanted, it's perfect. Tell me one _good_ reason why you can't?" Lasercorn said crossing his arms, as he stared at him.

"I _can't_ lie to him like that, David, he's my best friend." Anthony answered.

"Anthony, think about it at least? You won't hurt Ian, he has no memory anyway!" Lasercorn said smiling.

"It's so wrong! I...I couldn't!" Anthony answered, but in his head he knew Lasercorn was right, Ian would _never_ know the difference; now if only Anthony could convince his _heart_ it was okay!

****That Night**:**

Later that night Anthony was exhausted, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Lasercorn had said. He had been tossing and turning arguing with himself since he went to bed...three _hours_ ago! He decided to stop thinking about it for the night, he rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes, and soon felt himself drifting off to sleep when a knock on his door brought him back to reality, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Come in!" He called out as he turned on the lamp as the door opened.

"Did...did I wake you?" Ian asked shyly as he leaned on his crutch.

"No, I was just reading." Anthony lied. "You okay?"

"What? Me? Yeah, I'm fine, I just...you know what never mind it's _stupid_! I'll just..." Ian said as he turned to leave.

"Ian, wait." Anthony said cutting him off, he stopped and turned to face Anthony again. "What is it? I want to help if I can."

"I feel so _stupid_...I just had a _bad_ dream and..." Ian said trailing off as he blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Would you like to sleep in here?" Anthony asked smiling.

"Can I? I know it's stupid, but..."

"Ian, it's fine I swear." Anthony said cutting him off. "Come on." He said as he moved over making room for and pulled back the blankets for Ian.

"Thanks." Ian said as he got into bed beside Anthony.

"Comfy?" Anthony asked smiling.

"Yeah, thanks again, Anthony." Ian answered.

"No problem." Anthony said turning off the light.  
  
Anthony lay on his back, his hands clenched into fists to keep from reaching out to hold Ian like he so badly wanted to do. Laying with Ian felt _right_ to him, he couldn't fight it, Ian was the only one he wanted and until the time was right he'd have to keep it a secret.

"Anthony?" Ian said quietly startling Anthony who thought he was sleeping.

"Yeah?" Anthony answered rolling onto his side to face Ian.

"Can...can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Um...are you and I... _together_?" Ian asked shyly avoiding his eyes as he played with his pillow.

"Together?"

"Yeah, are we a... _couple_?" Ian asked innocently staring at Anthony.

"Actually Ian, we..." Anthony began, but trailed off as he looked into Ian's eyes and Lasercorn's words rushed back to him. "We _are_!" He said smiling.

"Really?" Ian asked returning the smile.

"Yep, we've been together _years_!"

"Are we happy?"

"Very!" Anthony answered.

"Are we in _love_?" Ian asked gently.

"Yes, very much so!"

"Do our friends know?"

"Um...actually no one, but David does!" Anthony answered.

"Oh, why?"

"We like our privacy, and we are actually planning on telling them soon."

"Oh." Ian said quietly. "Anthony, if we're a couple can you do something for me?"

"Of course!"

" _Kiss_ me!" Ian said moving closer to him, their faces were so close Anthony could feel Ian's breath on his skin giving him goosebumps.

"Ki... _kiss_ you?" Anthony asked nervously, he had waited so long to hear Ian say that.

"Yeah, it's no big deal right? I mean we're a couple so we've kissed before right? Besides, it might help bring my memory back." Ian answered.

"Okay." Anthony whispered he was so nervous his heart beat so loud he thought Ian could hear it.  
  
Anthony felt Ian move closer and without thinking, Anthony kissed him! It started off gentle, but quickly grew more intense, both men losing themselves in the kiss. It was even _better_ than Anthony ever imagined, it felt so right, he had never felt like this with anyone else, and he knew now that they were meant to be together! Anthony didn't want the kiss to end, but eventually, Ian pulled away laying his head on Anthony's pillow beside Anthony's head.

"That was... _wow_!" Ian said smiling.

"It was _amazing_!" Anthony agreed smiling too. "Did it help?"

"No...but, we should do that more often." Ian answered laughing, Anthony laughed too. "I'm beat, I'll see you in the morning." Ian said cuddling up to Anthony.

"Night, Ian." Anthony said as he held Ian in his arms; he _belonged_ there, and as Anthony watched him sleep he felt so guilty for lying and he hoped _,_ that in the end _,_ no one; especially _Ian_ got hurt!

  
  
**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, things are going well as Anthony lives his lie, until one night Ian's memory returns. He's so hurt that Anthony would do this to him and when Anthony and the others return to the house everything comes out. Learning it was Lasercorn's idea, Ian ends his friendship with both of them and moves in with Joven. A month later, Lasercorn decides to try and talk to Ian and fix what he broke.

****** **Four Months Later****

Time passed and Anthony continued living a lie! The day after he lied to Ian he had told Lasercorn, the others had no idea, the guilt was tearing him apart, but at the same time, he was so happy to finally be with Ian! Days after he told Lasercorn what happened, Anthony and Ian told the others about being a couple and they were all happy for them; of course, he didn't tell them everything and he was worried that something would happen to ruin it, but thankfully nothing ever did. He convinced Ian they were a couple in love, and it was perfect, Ian believed he was in love with Anthony and soon Anthony's guilt disappeared and he could live the life he always wanted with him. Ian never gave up trying to get his memory back, but nothing changed, being in love with Anthony though made the struggle easier to deal with. He healed completely from his injuries, with no lasting effects, only some faded scars to remind him. Life was perfect, until one night while Anthony was out with the Smosh family, Ian was at home alone when his memory returned. He was sitting on the couch watching old Smosh videos on his laptop, as he watched them he could feel his memories trying to break free, when suddenly, in one of the videos Anthony said something and that was all it took, his memories broke free rushing back to him like water breaking through a dam. He remembered everything! He put his laptop on the table as he thought about Anthony _betraying_ him, lying about them being together! He was hurt, but he was more angry than anything that Anthony had done this to him. Of all people he thought _Anthony_ would never hurt him like this, it broke his heart because truthfully, Ian had been secretly in _love_ with Anthony for years. He wanted to tell him, but was afraid of losing him if Anthony didn't feel the same. Ian was so torn, now after all these years of hoping, Anthony proved he felt the same, but he was still hurt and angry that Anthony had lied and used him and he wasn't sure he could trust him anymore! He needed a drink! He got up and went to the kitchen where he grabbed a beer and returned to the couch just as the front door opened and Anthony came in with the others, seeing Ian he smiled and spoke.

"Hey babe, you missed a great dinner!" Anthony said, Ian ignored him he just drank his beer as he looked out the patio door, Anthony concerned went to him and sat beside him; Ian got up and stood in front of the door his back to them. "Ian, what's wrong?"

"Ian?" Shayne asked when he didn't answer; Anthony went and stood beside Lasercorn all of them worried. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is Anthony's a _lying_ _bastard_!" Ian said his back still to them.

"Anthony?" Mari asked confused, angrily she turned to Anthony and pointed at him. "What the _hell_ did you _do_?"

"I..." Anthony began, but Ian cut him off.

"YOU _BASTARD_!" Ian yelled turning to face them, he threw his beer bottle at him, but Anthony moved and it hit the wall breaking. " _Surprise_ , Anthony, I got my memory back!"

"That's great, Ian!" Sohinki said smiling as everyone agreed, Anthony and Lasercorn looked at each other nervously, before looking back at Ian.

"It _is,_ isn't it?" Ian said bitterly his words directed to the others his eyes never left Anthony."I remember every- _damn_ -thing!"

"Ian, I..."

"You have _nothing_ to say to me, dammit!" Ian yelled cutting Anthony off.

"What's going on?" Wes asked.

"Tell them, Anthony!" Ian demanded.

"Ian, I..."

"I'll tell them then! Anthony _lied_ to me, he told me we were a _couple._ He said we had been together for years, he made me think we were in love, and I _believed_ him, dammit, I fucking trusted you!" Ian yelled, hurt in his eyes.

"You did _what_?" Mari asked angrily.

"For the last four months he lied to me, he used me!" Ian said upset.

"Anthony, how could you?" Flitz asked angrily.

"I..."

"It was _my_ idea!"Lasercorn said, cutting Anthony off.

"What?" Ian asked confused. " _Why_?"

"I told him to do it, he didn't even want to. Ian, you have to believe me we never meant to hurt you!" Lasercorn added.

"I...I can't believe this! It changes nothing. How...how could you two do this to me?" Ian asked so hurt.

"We never wanted to hurt you, Ian." Anthony said tears in his eyes.

"What the _hell_ did you think would happen? Dammit, I _trusted_ you and you _used_ me. Am I supposed to be happy or something? It's over... _we're_ over, you son-of-a- _bitch_!" Ian said upset.

"Ian, please _don't_ do this!" Anthony begged.

" _Me_? Screw you _both_! As of right now, our friendship is _done_! I never thought either of you; especially _you_ , Anthony would hurt and betray me like this! I hate you both, go to hell!" Ian yelled, as he went to his room and packed some stuff before returning to the living room.

"Ian, _please_ let us explain?" Anthony begged.

"Screw you! I hope it was _worth_ it, Anthony?" Ian said sadly. "Can I stay with one of you for a while?" Ian asked the others.

"Of course, I've got an extra room you can use for as long as you need it, Ian." Joven answered.

"Thanks, Joven. As for you two, stay the hell away from me, I hate you and _never_ want to see you ever again! Now _you_ know what it's like to have your damn _heart_ broken by your best damn friend!" Ian said fighting his tears as he walked out.  
  
  
  


****A Month Later**:**

A month passed and Ian still hated Anthony and Lasercorn for what they had done to him. Ian had moved out of the house he shared with Anthony and in permanently with Joven the day after he had found out the truth, the others helped him. Ian had no contact of any kind with either of them outside of work; Ian didn't want to disappoint their fans. Even though they had hurt him, Ian still loved Anthony with every part of him; he couldn't just turn his feelings off! He tried to move on with his life knowing he could never trust Anthony again, but it was hard, thankfully, he had the rest of the Smosh family to lean on. One night, Joven went out to dinner with the rest of the Smosh family, leaving Ian alone after he had decided not to go. Ian lay on the couch watching TV when someone knocked on the door, he looked at the clock and realized it was 11:00 pm, since it was late he figured that once again Joven had forgotten his keys so he got up and went to the door.

"Joven, dude, you really need to..." Ian began opening the door smiling, but his smile quickly disappeared. "What the _hell_ do _you_ want?" He demanded seeing Lasercorn standing there alone. "Go _home_!" He said as he went to shut the door.

"Ian, wait please!" Lasercorn begged putting his foot in the door, stopping him from shutting it.

"You want to _lose_ that foot?" Ian asked angrily.

"Ian, please let me talk to you?"

"Did _he_ send you here?" Ian asked bitterly crossing his arms.

"No, Anthony has no idea I'm here I swear!" Lasercorn answered quickly. "All I'm asking is for you to let me explain, and then you can kick me out! _Please_?"

"Fine, make it quick!" Ian agreed letting him inside.

Once inside they both sat on the couch, Ian sat as far from Lasercorn as he could, Lasercorn sighed sadly as he began to explain.

"Ian, believe me, or not, but I'm telling you the truth it was _my_ stupid idea to do this. I...I don't know if I should tell you this, but Anthony... _loves_ you! No one else knew at first, but me, I figured it out on my own. Anyway, I didn't tell him I knew until the day you woke up from your accident. Anthony and I were alone with you, you were still out at that time and as I watched him take care of you I couldn't keep quiet any longer, and I told him he should tell you about his love. At first, he denied it, but he finally told me the truth and I kept trying to convince him to tell you! Then you woke up with amnesia and the night you came home I stayed after everyone else left and I talked to him again...and that's when I told him my _stupid_ idea to lie to you! God, Ian, I'm _so_ sorry, I never thought you'd get hurt, honestly. I...I just thought I was helping to bring you two together. He told me he could never do that to you, but after a few minutes, I convinced him it was innocent! The day after he told you about being a couple he told me what he had done and he was still wracked with guilt. He was still so guilty even days later, but he was beyond happy he finally told you. Ian, you have every right to be angry with us and hate us!"

"Gee, _thanks_ for your _permission._ " Ian said bitterly, as he rolled his eyes.

"Ian, I'm so sorry, I really am. None of this was meant to hurt you, please believe me?"

"Are you finished?" Ian asked, Lasercorn nodded. "Look, I appreciate you coming here, David, but what you and Anthony did to me hurt! When I woke up and had no idea who I was it scared the _hell_ out of me, I had no idea who any of you were. Do you have _any_ idea what it's like to be a _stranger_ in your own _damn_ body? Then when Anthony told me we were a couple, it felt like I finally had something I could hold onto, something real! I believed him, I trusted him and then I get my memory back and find out he used me. I...I don't know if I can ever trust him again." Ian said sadly.

Meanwhile, Anthony paced from room to room in his house, he was so lost without Ian. As he paced the living room again he couldn't take it any longer, he needed Ian back. He decided to go talk to him, tell him everything including his love, he had to do it, whether Ian believed him or not. He drove to Joven's house going over in his head exactly what he wanted to say until he had it perfect, he arrived and got out, as he walked up the driveway he saw Lasercorn's car. He was confused until he passed the open living room window and heard Lasercorn talking to Ian; he leaned against the house unseen as he listened to him talk about the pain Anthony had caused him. Anthony's heart broke as he closed his eyes his tears falling silently, he had really hurt Ian and he'd never forgive him. He walked away quickly and got into his car, he left the driveway and headed home he truly believed he had _lost_ Ian for good!  
  
  
  


**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian decides to finally talk to Anthony, so he goes to the Smosh house, but Anthony's not there. So, he goes to the park near their house and finds him, they talk, both of them confessing their love for the other. Anthony thinking he's lost Ian for good goes to leave, but Ian stops him and they lay on the grass beside each other talking and Ian forgives him, before they kiss and finally get together like they've both always wanted.

"Ian at least talk to him? Tell him this, tell him you hate him, but at least _talk_ to him." Lasercorn begged knowing how miserable Anthony was without Ian.

"I don't know David...he hurt me," Ian said sighing sadly.

"At least think about it?" Lasercorn asked.

"Alright, I'll think about it." Ian agreed.

"Great, now...what about us?" Lasercorn questioned quietly.

"What _about_ us?" Ian asked.

"I want our friendship back, I miss you man, I know what I did was stupid and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm _so_ sorry Ian."

"You're right...you don't!" Ian said, as Lasercorn nodded and stood, he turned to leave when Ian spoke again stopping him. "I _forgive_ you though."

"You _do_?" Lasercorn asked shocked turning around to see Ian was standing too.

"Yeah, I do." Ian said as they hugged. "Even though what you did was _incredibly_ stupid, hurtful, and wrong...your heart was in the _right_ place. Your brain... _not_ so much, but your heart definitely was."

"I promise I'll never do anything like this again." 

"I'm holding you to that." Ian said smiling.

"So am I! It's late, I should go. Just think about it, okay?"

"Okay, night, Lasercorn."

"Night, Ian."

After Lasercorn left, Ian sat on the couch and thought about what he had said and he knew Lasercorn was right, he had to at least talk to Anthony. He grabbed his keys and threw on his shoes before he left. 15 minutes later, he pulled up to the house, Anthony's car was there which meant he was home. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car and went to the front door, it was locked so he used his key and went inside calling to Anthony, he checked each room, but Anthony wasn't there. Ian stood in the living room trying to figure out where he could be, when suddenly he smiled he knew where Anthony was! Anthony was at the same place he always goes to when he's stressed, upset, or just needed to think...the park near their house. Ian quickly left and walked to the park which was deserted at this time of night, he walked slowly to Anthony's usual spot. As he neared the tree he spotted Anthony laying on his back in the grass starring at the stars, he reached him, and without looking at each other or speaking Ian sat on the grass beside him. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, neither said anything for a few minutes, until Ian sighed as he looked at the stars and told Anthony about Lasercorn's visit.

"David came to see me tonight."

"I had nothing to do with that, I swear." Anthony said sitting up quickly and looked at Ian.

"I know, he told me." Ian answered sighing still looking at the stars.

"He did?"

"Yep, he told me some other things too." Ian said his eyes never leaving the sky.

"He...he did? Like what?" Anthony asked nervously.

"He told me all of this was his idea." Ian answered.

"Is that all?"

"He also told me something about you...I just don't understand why I had to hear it from _him_ instead of _you_?"

"He told you I love you, didn't he?" Anthony asked staring at the grass, unable to look at Ian.

"Why didn't you?" Ian asked gently finally looking at him.

"Ian, I love you, I have for _years_ now. I...I couldn't tell you because I was afraid if I did and you didn't feel the same I'd lose you. I was _scared_ _,_ okay? I thought I had done a good job hiding my love from everyone, until David called me out on it while you were still in a coma. I tried to deny it, but he knew and we talked, he told me I should tell you how I felt, but I couldn't. Then you woke up with amnesia and I had to watch as you tried so _hard_ to get your memory back...it _killed_ me to know that you didn't remember me. Then the night you came home David brought up the idea and at first, I blew him off, I couldn't do that to you. I fought with myself over it all night, until you came to me, when you asked me if we were a couple every part of me screamed _no_ , but I ignored it and went with my heart and said _yes._ I should have stopped it, but you looked at me with love and I couldn't fix it! Then you kissed me, something I had wanted for so long, and I knew I could never let you go! I never wanted to hurt you, Ian, I'd rather _die_ than hurt you. All I wanted to do was love you, and instead, I hurt and betrayed you. I'm so _sorry_ Ian, you couldn't hate me any more than I hate _myself_!" Anthony said his tears falling silently. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be in love with someone and _not_ be able to tell them?"

"Actually...I _do._ " Ian began sighing sadly.

" _What_?"

"Anthony, I know what it's like because I'm...I'm in love with _you_ too. I've loved you for _years_ in silence afraid I'd lose you if you didn't feel the same. After my accident, I was scared and lost in my head thanks to my amnesia, but the one thing that made it easier was _you_! Even though I had no idea who you were I just felt safe and loved with you. That night I came to you I needed to know why I felt like that, and when you told me we were together I was so happy. Those four months we were together were the _happiest_ I've been, I didn't even care if I got my memory back or not. Then it did and I realized you had _lied_ to me and _used_ me playing with my heart. I _hated_ you, Anthony, I _never_ thought you'd do this to me. Being apart from you I tried to forget you and move on, but no matter what I did I couldn't. I _love_ you, Anthony, I always _have_ and I always _will_ , but I...I don't know if I can _trust_ you again?" Ian said sadly.

"I understand Ian, I do! I screwed up and I'll have to deal with it for the rest of my life!" Anthony said not looking at Ian, unable to; he went to leave Ian stopped him.

" _Don't_ leave." Ian said, as he grabbed Anthony's wrist stopping him.

"Ian, I..."

"Lay with me, _please_?" Ian said, still holding his wrist, as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What?"

" _Humor_ me please?" Ian asked.

"Okay." Anthony agreed as they both lay on the grass beside each other.

"Anthony, I...I want you to know that...I _forgive_ you." Ian said gently.

"You _do_?"

"Yeah, I do." Ian said looking at him smiling.

"Thanks." Anthony said returning the smile.

After laying in silence watching the stars for a while, Anthony looked at Ian and asked him about the reason for their stargazing.

"Are you going to tell me _why_ we've been watching the stars for the last 15 minutes?" He asked smiling.

"Anthony, do you _promise_ to never hurt me again?" Ian asked seriously as he looked at Anthony.

"Ian, I _swear_ to you, I'll never hurt you again. I lost you once because I was a dumbass, I won't risk losing you again." Anthony answered honestly.

"Good!" Ian said, as he suddenly moved closer to Anthony, before he cuddled into him putting Anthony's arm around his shoulders his head on Anthony's chest.

"Ian, not that I'm _complaining_ , but _what_ are you doing?" Anthony asked, as he looked down at Ian lying in his arms.

"Cuddling with my _boyfriend_ , duh." Ian answered smiling.

"Wait... _boyfriend_?" Anthony asked confused looking at Ian. "Does...does this mean..."

"Yes, now shut up and _kiss_ me." Ian answered, as Anthony did what he was told and kissed him.

After the kiss they lay together watching the stars in silence, Anthony was beyond grateful Ian had forgiven him and given him a second chance to prove how much he truly _loved_ Ian! Never again would he risk losing him, and even if it took him the rest of his life, Anthony would show Ian how much he loved and needed him. He knew their love would have its ups and downs, they would fight, but they shared a love that was _bigger_ than the both of them, and Anthony wouldn't let anyone or anything come between them ever again! This might not be a movie or book, but they still had their _happily_ _ever_ _after,_ and as long as they had each other they had _everything_ they'd ever need or want!  
  
  
  


**THE END!**


End file.
